¿¡Estamos en Naruto?
by Chikako Yamaguchi
Summary: ¡Hola!, les traigo aquí una nueva historia donde mi prima y yo vamos a Naruto. Dos chicas se adentran al mundo de Naruto para salvarlos de los Siete Pecados Capitales. ¿Amor y Odio?, ¿La historia se repite?, ¿¡DIOSAS? ¡NO YAOI! ¡Disfruten!


-diálogo-

_Pensamiento_

_**recuerdos**_

_(interrupciones)_

cuatro puntitos son el cambio de escena

**ºVisionesº**

**Sueños**

Caitulo 1

La Misión

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba acostada en mi hermosa y preciada cama, hasta que la maldita alarma sonó, como odiaba ese infeliz aparato el cual me despsertaba todos los benditos días de mi santa vida y hermosa vida, no tuve más opción que ponerme de pie e ir a apagar esa cosa del demonio que interrumpe mi agradable sueño, me levanté a duras ya que mi mamá no me dejaba en paz diciéndome: "no te hagas loca y párate".

Ya despierta fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi uniforme y ropa interior para poder meterme a bañar, prendí la luz y camine unos pasos hasta mi armario, saque una falda de tablones azul marino, un chaleco del mismo color de cuatro botones dorados, la típica blusa blanca de botones pero de manga larga, tome un listón delgado rojo, unas calcetas lisas de color blanco y los zapatos negros; y para finalizar mi ropa interior la cual lleve al baño.

La puse arriba de la tapa de la taza del baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente cerrando la puerta para poderme desvestir a gusto, y así lo hice hasta quedar como mi mamá me trajo al mundo, me metí a bañar y...¡estaba hirviendo!, salí rápidamente o más bien me hice a un lado abriendo el agua fría para dejarla algo tibia, por fin pude relajarme, tome el jabón y la esponja haciendo espuma y tallando mi cuerpo, después de tallarlo deje que el agua se llevara la espuma.

Ahora era el turno de mi cabello, tome el shampoo, lo destape y puse un poco en mi mano y empecé a untarlo por todo mi cabello, empecé a mover mis manos masajeando mi cráneo empezando a crear espuma debido al shampoo, empecé a enjuagarlo y exprimirlo para que se quitará rápido, después de quitarme todo solo cerré la llave de la regadera hasta que dejara de gotear.

Tome la toalla secando mi cuerpo y cabello, tomé lo que es mi ropa interior y me a puse con tranquilidad, después mi blusa blanca de botones, me puse la falda poniendo por dentro la blusa, claro, me puse un short debajo de la falda ya que no era muy larga la mendiga falda, me puse mi chaleco abotonando todo, después el moño y las calcetas, camine al espejo del baño tomando mi peine y cepillando mi cabello negro azabache y ondulado hasta dejarlo todo desenredado, tome una liga y me peine para atrás haciendo una coleta baja y poniendo una dona blanca, estaba lista.

-. ¿Que horas serán?.- hablé para mi misma mirando mi celular.- Apenas son las seis con cinco minutos.- suspire cansada, me levanté eso de las cinco y media de la mañana para ir a la maldita escuela, voy a tercero de secundaria, es un horror todos los días con tanta tarea, bueno en fin solo me faltaba desayunar para poder estar mejor y activa todo el día, eso si no me dormía en clases.

Saque un plato, el cereal Frootie Loops, leche y una cuchara; solo eso necesitaba en mi desayuno, no me gusta mucho ponerle plátano, no se porque pero no me gusta para nada, no me gusta que sepa tan dulce, abrí el cereal poniendo un poco en el plato y la leche también, tome mi cuchara sentándome en la silla empezando a comer mi rico cereal.

Aún faltaba mucho para irme así que me puse a ver un poco Naruto, a leer fanfics, ver el anime y doujinshis de ellos siempre me han gustado las parejas Sasusaku y Naruhina pero cuando descubrí lo contrario, SasuHina y Narusaku ame más las otras parejas pero no se porque nunca me agrado Sakura, me cae mal al igual que Karin, son solo unas retrasadas que están siempre pegadas y empalagosas con MI Sasuke...¡digo!, con Sasuke.

En eso mi teléfono vibro dandome a entender que era un mensaje, ya sabía quien era, mi prima Abigail, revise el mensaje de Whatsapp el cual ni entendí porque era un revoltijo de palabras, le mande otro mensaje diciendo que escribiera bien y no mocho ya que no le entendí ni un carajo al mensaje.

Hasta que me mando una foto, ¡bendito sea el señor!, ¡maldita pervertida de mierda!, me mando una foto de Sasuke tocando el...ya saben y...demonios me puse muy roja como un tomate o manzana, sabe que estas cosas me avergüenzan demasiado, la borre inmediatamente para no volverla a ver, se que para sus fans hubiera sido...¿excitante?, ¿sexy?, ¿morboso?, no sabría decirlo pero bueno cada quien su mente pervertida.

Mire de nuevo el reloj, ya habían pasado eso de veinte minutos, ¿¡tan rápido!?, bueno me despedí de ella por mensaje y le dije que la veía en la escuela, camine afuera de mi casa subiendo unas escaleras hasta llegar con mi abuelito que me llevaba eso de la carretera para que el transporte me esperara.

-. Buenos días abuelito.- le sonreí de manera alegre.

-. Buenos días hija, ¿cómo te amaneció?.- me preguntó mientras limpiaba la camioneta desde afuera.

-. Pues bien abuelito, ¿y a usted?.- le pegunté tranquila.

-. Very Good.- me dijo moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras yo me reía de eso, como me hacía reír este abuelito tan tierno.- Andale súbete que se nos hace tarde.

-. Sip.- le respondí mientras subía mi mochila en los pies y yo me subía después, hoy teníamos una excursión en un museo y espero que sea de lo más divertida.

.

.

.

.

Ya me encontraba en la escuela después de un viaje en el transporte escolar, siempre llegó eso de las siete con cinco o diez minutos, me baje de la camioneta despidiéndome de la señora y entrando a la academia sentándome en una banca a esperar a mi prima Abi, llega a veces algo tarde pero a tiempo, saque mis libros y me puse a hacer trabajos de cualquier materia, escribía pensando hasta que la imagen se me vino a la mente.

Deje de pensar en esa imagen clamándome y respirando hondo sintiendo el aire puro entrar a mis pulmones, relajándome y tranquilizando mi mente serenándola hasta que alguien me abrazo por la espalda haciendo que perdiera mi concentración por completo, mire atrás de mí y vi a mi prima, Abigail quien reía levemente al ver que me había desconcentrado.

-. ¿Interrumpí?.- me preguntó burlona.

-. No como crees ¬¬.- resondí sarcástica.

-. Perdón jaja.- río algo nerviosa ya que sabe que tipo de humor tengo yo cuando me molestan.- Quita esa cara fruncida y sonríe más Abril.- me sonrío algo traviesa a lo que hice mueca de asco.

-. Déjame en paz que estoy trabajando.- le dije seria mientras hacía uno de sus famosos pucheros, suspire de manera pesada.- ¿Qué quieres?.

-. Bueno solo quería decirte...¿buenos días? owo.- me lo dijo en forma de pregunta a lo que una vena por el enojo se hincho en mi cuello y ella me miro temerosa.

-. ¿Solo...eso?.- le pregunté de manera macabra asustando a la pobre que se escondió detrás de mi nueva amiga, Alejandra, ella tiene el cabello como que castaño rubio y muy largo aparte de liso, su piel era algo canela, es deportista y alta, es muy linda.- Esa Alee.- hablé animada.

.- ¿Qué onda Abril?.- dijo mientras las chocamos y golpeamos nuestros puños de forma amistosa como siempre.

-. Pues aquí haciendo la tarea que falta y tratando de que "esa" cosa no se me encime.- dije mirando a mi prima Abi a lo que Alejandra se hecho a reír fuerte.

Bueno en lo que estábamos hablando y haciendo trabajos entre las tres, aunque Abi era un año menor que nosotras ya estábamos en tercero e íbamos para la preparatoria, ella estaba en segundo de secundaria, aún le falta mucho y yo con mis notas pues...que puedo decir xD. Escuché el timbre de entrada así que guarde mis cosas para irme a formar junto con Alejandra ya que estábamos en el mismo grupo, en el 12 el más chingón de todos (xD), Abi estaba en el grupo 8 de segundo.(es que así es el sistema en mi escuela, son 12 salones, del 1 al 4 son de primero del 5 al 8 son de segundo y del 9 al 12 son de tercero).

Entramos cada quien en el salón, tengo una suerte de que Alejandra se siente atrás de mi para así platicar a gusto, de momento somos muy buenas amigas, tengo dos compañeras muy animadas aunque una es demasiado directa y negativa, son Angela y Alondra, siempre tienen animado el lugar por lo que nunca esta aburrido el salón ni las clases, gracias al cielo, soy nueva en este año y al principio estaba muy nerviosa.

Las clases pasaron volando bueno solo tuvimos las primeras dos horas: Química e Historia, ya que iríamos de excursión a un museo.

.

.

.

.

Iba en el camión Ale y algunos de segundo ya que íbamos todos los de segundo y todos los de tercero, venía escuchando música mientras Ale platicando con una de segundo, no conozco bien a todos pero bueno, vale la pena ir al museo de exhibición egipcia, escuche que había una puerta que disque cumple los deseos de las personas pero en parte no creo eso, me entró curiosidad al saber que pasaría.

Decidí dormirme ese pequeño rato en lo que llegaríamos al museo, cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió negro.

**Desperté viendo el cielo azul, y al parecer acostada en un césped, no había visto un cielo tan puro y limpio, el aire era fresco y puro no como en la ciudad que esta sucio y contaminado; me da asco a veces respirarlo pero el oxígeno es necesario.**

**Me puse de pie empezando a caminar por el hermoso lugar que estaba en frente de un lago muy grande y limpio, estaba la vista muy hermosa aparte de que el ambiente era tranquilo y no había quien perturbara esa paz, camine hacía al lago viendo mi reflejo, no era yo, mi cabello era largo y de color...¿rojo sangre?, mis ojos eran de un ámbar muy profundo y mi piel era como la nieve pero no tan pálida pero si hermosa.**

**-. ¿Esta soy yo?.- hablé conmigo misma asombrada.**

**-. Sí, esa eres tu...- habló una voz femenina, mire hacía atrás pero la luz no me dejó ver bien su rostro, llevaba un traje de princesa chino y muy hermoso de color rojo sangre con morado y blanco, su cabello era negro y muy largo aparte de liso.**

**-. ¿Q-Quien eres?.- pregunté nerviosa a lo que ella sonrío dulcemente.**

**-. Pronto lo sabrás Abril...pero tienes que despertar.- me habló de manera amable.**

**-. ¿Eh?.- le dije.**

**-. Despierta...Despierta.- escuche su voz alejarse.**

**-. ¡Espera!.- hablé gritandole.**

Desperté de golpe y mire a Alejandra moverme, al parecer ya habíamos llegado, bostece y me estiré al ver el museo, el gran museo, era enorme mirándolo bien de cerca, era un estilo griego muy hermoso, baje del bus con mis demás compañeros claro que hice grupo con Ale y Abi. Caminamos un rato entre grupos y después entre los que habíamos escogido nosotros, caminamos un buen de rato a lo que nos sentamos como tres veces.

-. ¡Abi!, no mames que es la tercera vez que te sientas...- dije con una voz tétrica.

-. ¡Es que ya hemos caminado mucho!.- me habló casi gritando en forma de berrinche.

-. No es eso solo que te da hueva caminar, huevona (floja).- le dije suspirando en forma de aburrimiento.

-. ¡No soy huevona!, ¡Chichona!.- me dijo mientras yo la miraba muy mal.

-. Calla que di antes que te crecieron a ti...- dije de manera tranquila ignorando ese comentario infantil.

En lo que discutíamos y caminábamos Ale nos seguía negando divertida ante el espectáculo que estábamos montando.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos ahora en una extraña puerta, esta es la puerta que he estado buscando o al menos creo que es esta, era redonda con marco de oro y grabados o garabatos en ella, al parecer eran en otro idioma, al lado de el había dos rollos extendidos, tenían dos raros nombres, Hikari y Yami al parecer, me pareció muy interesante así que me quedé a leer esos largos y extensos rollos, al parecer era una leyenda.

-. La diosa de la obscuridad...poderes arcanos...odio y amor...La diosa de la luz...- hablé mientras leía el rollo o más bien o los rollos.- Ya veo...ellas debieron de a ver sufrido demasiado...que triste realidad.- hablé triste al terminar de leer.- Pero...¿qué son los poderes arcanos?.

pregunta, pequeña.- escuché la voz de una señora de mayor edad, tenía el cabello blanco y unos ojos ámbar o verdes.- ¿Quieres saber qué es un poder arcano?.

-. Sí, me da curiosidad.- le hablé tranquila sentandome a su lado.

-. Veamos...hasta donde yo se existen cuatro poderes arcanos.- habló la señora.- La arcacana del futuro, la arcana del corazón, la arcana de la luz y la aracana de la obscuridad.- habló la señora al parecer recordando algo.

-.¿Me podría explicar de que tratan cada una?.- le pregunté curiosa, este tipo de cosas me llamaban la atención.

-. Claro.- me sonrío.- Empecemos por la arcana del futuro...Tiempo atrás existieron cuatro tribus que representaban los elementos: a tribu del agua, la tribu del fuego, la tribu del viento y la tribu de la tierra...en la tribu del fuego nació una pequeña niña con una habilidad muy inusual, era capaz de ver el futuro de una persona, sus ojos se tornaban de un azul muy claro, como el cielo y una pequeña luz adornaba sus ojos aunque era algo horrible, vió incontables muertes en el futuro que se volvió loca y término con su propia vida.- habló seria la señora.

-. Entonces no solo es un poder divino también la destrucción de uno mismo.- hablé pensativa mientras ella asentía.- Siga por favor.

-. La arcana del corazón si nomal recuerdo sirve para ver los sentimientos de las personas...Cerca del siglo XVI existió una joven mujer cerca de unos quince o dieciséis años más o menos, tenía una habilidad muy extraña y misteriosa, por alguna razón era capaz de ver el aura o corazón de la persona, el amor, la rabia, el odio, la tristeza...todas esas emociones era capaz de verlas incluso que las provocaba.- siguió hablando la señora.- Un día se enamoro de un duque, decidó revisar dentro del corazón del duque pero solo vio avaricia, odio, lujuria y deseo a pesar de que las sonrisas de ese joven eran dulces...decidió matar a ese amor jamás correspondido...y así lo hizo guiándoce hasta la locura.- término de decir.

-. No sabía que era tan peligroso...- dije algo asustada.

-. Jajaja no tienes porque asustarte pequeña.- río leve la señora al ver mi reacción.

-. E-Entonces...¿q-qué pasa con las demás arcanas?.- pregunté.

-. Pues las otras dos las desconozco ya que según pertenecieron a unas diosas pero no conozco mucho la historia de esas jóvenes guerreras.- me dijo suspirando al parecer decepcionada.- Sabea...esta puerta es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo...no importa cual sea, lo concede.- me sonrío.

-.¿En serio?.- le pregunté mientras ella asentía sonriente.- E-Entonces pediré algo...aunque sea ridículo quiero intentarlo.- hablé esperanzada mirando la puerta frente mío.- Puerta...por favor concede mi deseo...te lo ruego desde el fondo de mi corazón...deseo ir a el mundo de naruto...- hablé juntando mis manos en espera de mi deseo.

Nada, no paso nada.

-. Se paciente pequeña...pronto llegará.- me dijo la señora sonriendo mientras mi prima llegaba.- Dos fuertes corazones con el mismo deseo...serán capaces de hacer ese largo viaje...- dijo la señora en un susurro cuando una corriente d aire venía directo de...la puerta, empezó a emitir una rara luz de color morado o verde un remolino apareció frente a nosotras el cual nos succionó inmediatamente.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia pero al parecer estábamos en una especie de abismo o la nada, solo había obscuridad y soledad en ese lugar, hacía frío, el viento que corría dentro estaba fresco y calaba hasta lo huesos, busque por todos lados a Abi pero nada, al aparecer estaba sola cuando de repente sentí que algo o más bien ALGUIEN caía encima de mí como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-. ¡Gorda quitate de encima.- le hablé a mi prima Abi que estaba encima mío.

-. Nah, que hueva me da levantarme.- la escuche hablar con pereza hasta que ahí...¡es mi límite!, me levanté como pude empujándola.- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?.- me habló enojada.

-. Ah, ¿Y todavía preguntas?.- le pregunté indignada, es increíble que después de caer encima de mi se porte así.

Mientras discutíamos jamás notamos dos presencias mirándonos con una gran gota de sudor corriéndoles por la nuca mientras peleábamos, al parecer les parecía ridículo vernos así por una simple tontería, hasta que alguien carraspeo su garganta y miramos en dirección al sonido.

-. ¡Ah! es usted señora.- hablé sorprendida mientras la señora sonreía.- ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿También fue succionada?.- ella solo me miro y río leve mientras su cabello se soltaba y se volvía a hacer negro, su piel empezó a rejuvenecer y también ella empezó a crecer, fácil ahora era una joven de unos veinte años o más, su cabellera era larga, negra y lisa, sus ojos como el mismo cielo azul, su piel era blanca y su ropa era la misma que en mi sueño.- Usted es...

-. Exacto, yo estuve entre tus sueños, Abril.- dijo con su dulce voz.- Y yo no vine sola.

Mire hacía otro lado y vi a una mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos carmesí al parecer, portaba las mismas ropas que la mujer de cabellera negra pero en azul y verde los colores, tenía un bonita y esbelta figura.

-. ¡Ah!, usted fue la que tiro mis nachos.- gritó mi prima Abi casi destruyendo mis tímpanos mientras la mujer se asustó y empezó a pedir perdón haciendo muchas reverencias.

-. Bueno yo soy Yami, diosa de la obscuridad.- habló la mujer de cabellos negros.- Y ella es Hikari, diosa de la luz.- señaló a la rubia.

-. S-Soy H-Hikari, u-un gusto.- habló la joven rubia nerviosa.

-. A ver si entendí, ustedes dos son esas diosas de la leyenda.- pregunté sorprendida mientras ella asentían.- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?.

-. Verás el balance de los mundos se esta desmoronando...el mundo como lo conocen puede llegar hasta el final debido a los siete pecados capitales...- habló seria Yami.

-. ¿Siete Pecados Capitales?.- preguntó curiosa Abi.

-. S-sí...Tiempo atrás nosotras luchamos con siete guerreros muy poderosos, ellos representaban los siete pecados capitales...Jack era la Soberbia, Ran la Avaricia, Laila la Lujuria, Nemésis la Ira, Gulret la Gula, Elizabeth la Envidia y por último Allen la Pereza.- habló Hikari intentando recordar los nombres.

-. Entonces ustedes quieren que...¿dos simples mortales como nosotras derrotemos a esos siete guerreros?.- pregunté casi exaltada a lo que ella asintieron.

-. ¿Y quien dijo que no les daríamos poder?.- habló Yami.- Les daremos nuestros poderes...yo, Yami diosa de la obscuridad le concedo mi poder a mi siguiente sucesora, Abril.- habló la mujer mientras una energía negra envolvía mi cuerpo, como si fueran sombras.- Se que serán capaces pequeñas...podrán con esto.- habló firme.

-. Yo, Hikari, diosa de la luz le entregó mi poder a mi sucesora, Abi.- una luz salió del cuerpo de Hikari hiendo directo al cuerpo de Abi iluminándola.

Todo se volvió nuevamente negro. ¿Que era lo que nos esperaba ahora?.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
